Always Here
by iShip Seddie
Summary: When Sam and Freddie finally meet again through a terrible tragedy, will old sparks be rekindled? What will Sam reveal about the special man they just lost? What other secrets will he learn? Future Seddie.


**Hey, guys. Wow, it's been a long time since I've been on here. I'm really sorry if any of you actually missed me. If any of you have requests or suggestions on things I should write, either put them in your review, or you could just PM me. Once again, I'm really sorry for the extremely long hiatus. I hope you enjoy this, and please review!**

*****WARNING*** There's a death in this, just warning you. Not any main characters, but an important one throughout the series. **

**Also, I know this is short, but I'll update it soon! Tell me what you think! **

You're fresh out of your first year of college at MIT. You're excited to _finally_ come home. When you did, it was a mob scene. Your mother was crying, and you couldn't help but laugh. Spencer pulled you into a tight hug, telling you that it's been way too long. Gibby had the biggest smile on his face; his real best friend has returned. A plus was T-Bo having a Blueberry Blitz ready for you. The only upsetting part was not having Carly and Sam with you, too. They both texted you, but it wasn't the same. Other than that, you were all smiles that day.

Two days later, it happened. You, Gibby, and Spencer were at the Groovy Smoothie waiting for T-Bo to lock up when he put the news on. The three of you weren't paying attention, but T-Bo was.

"Um, Freddie, Gibby, you might want to take a look at this," he called.

You all turned around and your mouth dropped open in shock. No, there was more than just shock. There was devastation, sadness, and anger. Spencer hung his head down sadly. You and Gibby looked at each other, and you closed your eyes.

_How is this possible? This can't be happening. It shouldn't be happening. _

With your eyes closed, you tried to block out the news reporter. She was talking about how "the drunk driver responsible for this innocent man's death is now in custody." As hard as you tried, you couldn't block out the last sentence she said before ending her story.

"Ted Franklin had been the principal of Ridgeway High School, home of the Bulldogs, since 2002. Please send prayers to his wife and daughters."

. . .

Now, here you are, dressed in black. You still feel like a train has hit you even though you heard the horrific news two days before. You're staring out the car window as Spencer is driving to the funeral parlor. Gibby hasn't said a word for over ten minutes. Neither have you.

As you expected, when you get to the parlor where the wake is being held, you see hundreds of teenagers, some twenty-somethings as well. The line looks unending. You're surprised to see some old faces you thought you would never see again.

"It's great how so many students came," Spencer nodded approvingly.

You step out of the car and are greeted with the humid air. The sun is just setting, so you can sort of see the faces of your old classmates. You give your old friends small nods and smiles as you and Gibby head to the back of the line. Spencer sees an old classmate and decides to walk in with him.

"I can't believe this, Freddie," Gibby suddenly says. "He wasn't supposed to die yet."

You can feel your eyes start to water, but you hold the tears back. "I know, Gibby. But he's in a better place now."

"I just wish that 'better place' was here."

After a half hour of waiting, you finally get inside the room where your old principal is. You can already see his wife and daughters sitting near his open casket with tearstains on their faces. As you and Gibby get closer to the front, Mrs. Franklin gasps in surprise. She gives you small smile and mouths, "Thank you. He loved his iCarlies."

You and Gibby kneel down together and say a small prayer. Before you get up, you look at all the flowers surrounding the casket. Inside a bouquet of roses made in the shape of a football, you see a small piece of paper that reads, "Thanks for everything, Ted. I'll miss ya."

You recognize that handwriting. You nudge Gibby, who instantly notices the note. Standing up, you both step to the side and start scanning the room. Gibby taps your shoulder after a few seconds, and you look to the direction he's pointing to.

There she is.


End file.
